


for every minute, i’ll give you a kiss.

by kingkylo



Series: i'll keep my lips on you if you keep your eyes on me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idk - Freeform, johnten, soft, ten loves johnny too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkylo/pseuds/kingkylo
Summary: ten learns how to love through his touch.





	for every minute, i’ll give you a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of the other johnten fic i have up, just from tens POV if you can even count it as that. fairly short, so sorry about that. <3 enjoy!!

as johnny liked to watch ten, ten liked to touch johnny. sure, looking at him was nice, amazing even.

from his full lips and soft hair that would fall in his eyes, to the way his shoulders would move as he laughed. but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

ten loved feeling the velvety skin of johnny’s lips under his thumb, or how his hair slightly tickled his palms while he ran his fingers through it. he loved wrapping around and squeezing johnny’s biceps, feeling the muscle shift, laughing as johnny flexed for show.

he loved lying down on his chest, breathing as one. a warmth would run through his body when he moved his hands up and down johnny’s soft stomach. ten loved to touch with his hands, but if he had the chance to, he’d touch johnny with his lips. fluttering kisses against his collarbones, across his jaw and underneath his eyes. dry and quick over each knuckle, staring up at him with a sly smile, loving the way his cheeks bled red.

or ten’d suck his ear lobe into his mouth, moving down to nip at the sensitive skin at johnny’s neck, reveling in the deep sighs he gave out. he’d press his tongue flat against johnny’s stomach, his own growing bubbly and pleased as he felt the muscles tensing beneath his mouth. he’d scrape his teeth down his chest, catching and suckling a nipple into his mouth. johnny sounded and tasted sweet, like the type of sugar that dissolves so quickly in your mouth you just keep on licking and licking until you were satisfied. johnny could make ten blush and shy away with his stares, but ten could make johnny moan and stutter and whine with his lips.

it was music to ten’s ears, some of the best he had ever heard and he was enamored.

ten loved to touch johnny, loved to know that they were there for each other.

he loved to know that someone was there to hold him and that he was someone to johnny. too often things would come and go, sifting through the gaps of ten’s fingers, leaving him empty and alone. being able to hold,touch, feel something solid and warm and alive was new but addicting to ten. he was sure johnny understood, as he never pulled away from tens grasp. because of this, ten could feel himself falling but he was glad johnny was there to catch him.

he wasn’t sure if johnny knew it, as he’d only whisper his i love you’s into johnny’s chest at the early hours of the morning, or late at night while he slept. he wasn’t sure if johnny knew, but he tried his best to convey it, through soft kisses and soothing words. but johnny knew, and he loved ten back, just as much, just as strongly. he could feel the waves of affection ten pushed his way, could feel the mumble of words against his skin when he was just on the edge of falling asleep. from the outside, it could seem the two danced around those three words, too afraid, but they weren’t. they were sure and ready and willing to do whatever it took to stay by the others side. through touches and kisses and stares, their love expanded up to the clouds and down to the earthy ground below. it was new and exhilarating but exactly what the two craved. they were happy to have found it in each other because when it comes to johnny, ten couldn’t imagine a better person. and when it came to ten, johnny couldn’t bear a life without him.


End file.
